I Would
by UnkemptBeauty
Summary: Ja? And who vould fight for me vhen I'm gone?" Kurt asked. Without any hesitation, she replied. "I would." Kurtty One-Shot.


**A/N: **I've loved Kurtty for years (since I was like seven, which was six whole years ago) and now I just _had _to write a fanfic about them! If you don't like, don't read. By the way, this is set some time after the episode 'Mainstream' when the school board allows mutants to attend school. RxR!

The sun began to set over the horizon, painting the sky several shades of orange. Kurt sat on the railing of his balcony looking out at the sunset the way he always did, with his feet on the railing and his toes curled like fingers, gripping onto it. It was one of those days that he felt like he absolutely had to appreciate. One of those days that made him feel like he actually belonged someplace where people liked him. It was a day where he actually felt human. Subconsciously, his fingers traced over his image inducer. He pushed the button and watched as his blue furry arms appeared to change to a pasty shade. He'd never gotten used to the way a simple little watch made him look like a normal teenager. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Come in," Kurt called over his shoulder. He didn't hear his door open, but the sound of footsteps let him know that it was Kitty who had phased through the door. It always puzzled him as to why Kitty knocked when it wasn't completely necessary.

"Hey Kurt," Kitty said. "Dinner's like, almost ready." Kurt nodded but didn't move from his position. For a moment, he thought that Kitty might have phased through the floor, but instead she walked toward him and sat beside him on the balcony. Kurt looked at Kitty out of the corner of his eyes, and immediately felt guilty. If there was anyone he'd hurt by pretending to be a normal person, it was definitely Kitty. She and Rogue had over heard him trying to cover for himself, and Kitty seemed like she was hurt--even a little betrayed--by him. Those thoughts were a lot more frightening than he thought they'd be.

"It's beautiful out here." Kitty said. "Do you like, watch the sunset all the time?"

"Ja," Kurt replied. "But it's not alvays so nice." Kitty nodded at him and continued to look at the sky with him. Oddly enough, he felt more serene with her there. For a moment he forgot his guilt, but as quickly as it disappeared, it resurfaced and was worse than ever.

"Are you mad at me?" Kurt asked. Kitty turned to him, her eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"Like, why would I be?" Kitty asked sweetly, cocking her head to the side.

"Because, of vhat I did-- or vhat I am doing." Kurt said. His eyes were fixed on the sky, avoiding any eye contact with Kitty. "For acting like I'm not a mutant." Kitty was silent. Her eyes closed as she remembered the way he acted like he was a regular person. It was a terrible feeling, being disowned. She sighed quietly before answering.

"Yes. I am." Kitty said through her teeth. Her eyes were still closed, but her lips were turned down in an upset frown. Kurt had expected it, but having her say it didn't make him feel any better.

"Listen, I really am sorry Kätzchen," Kurt said. "But you have to understand that—"

"I don't want to hear it." Kitty said. Even with her calm facade, Kurt could tell she was angry.

"You don't know vhat I'm going through." Kurt muttered bitterly. "None of you know."

"Kurt, that's insane!" Kitty said. "I'm just as much of a mutant as you are! And so is like, everyone else in this institute."

"Ja, vell, some mutations," he said removing his image inducer and revealing his furry appearance, "Are more obvious than others." Kitty rolled her crystal clear eyes at him.

"Nobody's going to care about how you look Kurt. Nobody with like, half a brain anyway."

"You did." Kurt said quietly. Kitty immediately looked at him. The memory of how she treated him returned to her mind. Out of all the mutants in the institute, Kurt had tried the hardest to make her feel at home, and she did her best to push him away. Sure she knew he wasn't going to hurt him, but he just looked so... different. Like how mutants were supposed to look. Inhumane.

"Kurt-- I-- I was stupid back then and I just thought that--"

"I vas a demon from hell that vas going to attack you?" Kurt finished. "I get that a lot." Kitty swallowed hard. She was always ashamed of how show treated Kurt. As crazy and annoying as he may be, he was still lovable and loyal when it mattered the most. How anyone could look at her overgrown plush toy and think that he was evil was beyond her.

"Kurt," Kitty asked cautiously as she played with a loose thread on her shirt to avoid eye contact, "Is that what you think of yourself? That you're... a demon?" Kurt paused. No one had ever questioned him that thoroughly before out of fear of bringing up unwanted memories for him about his past.

"It's true." he replied. "I know it is."

"No it's not!" Kitty shouted. "That's totally untrue! How could you possibly think that?"

"Vell, before you came here, vhenever you vanted to go out, your biggest concern vas probably vorrying that you didn't look as pretty as someone else. My biggest concern vas getting attacked and killed by angry villagers." Kurt said. He stared at the sunset grimly. That was one part of his past he didn't ever want to relive.

"Is that like, what happened to you? Before you got here?" Kitty asked. Kurt nodded. He shivered at the thought of having to go through that again. Without her having to ask yet another question, Kurt began to speak again.

"It vas a vhile before I first got here. My foster parents vould only let me out after dark, vhen my father vas home to vatch me and make sure I didn't get into any trouble. I never minded that, but as I got older, my father vould be more and more tired. I started going out by myself, to give him a break. I was fine on my own for a vhile. I vould alvays be back home by midnight, and my dark fur kept me from ever getting caught."

"So like, how _did_you get caught?" Kitty asked. She always knew that something bad had happened in Kurt's past, but he'd always stayed so quiet about it that no one except Xavier really knew what Kurt's life had truly been like.

"I vas out, goofing around in the forest the surrounded my house. I guess it vas my own fault for being out so late. You see, there vas a vild animal attacking the village so naturally, everyone vas paranoid. I got too close to some villagers and the immediately saw me and thought... they thought that... I vas who they should kill... So they tried to..."

"They tried to kill you?!" Kitty sheirked. Her voice sounded higher pitched than usual. Kurt snorted at her response.

"Keety, you sound like you care." Kurt said with a smirk.

"Of course I care about you!" Kitty exclaimed. She noticed the shocked expression on his face and blushed. "What?"

"Nothing," Kurt said. "I'm just not used to hearing that."

"Well like, what about Amanda?" Kitty asked. She said Amanda's name a bit blandly.

"Ja, but... I don't know." Kurt admitted.

"You know, she'll never know you like we do. We all love you here Kurt."

"There is a difference between caring about someone and loving someone?" Kurt asked playfully. Kitty nodded in a very matter-a-factly way.

"When you care about someone, you'll fight for them until they die. But when you love them, you'll keep fighting long after they're gone."

"Ja? And who vould fight for me vhen I'm gone?" Kurt asked. Kitty's eyes locked on his and for a moment, and it felt as though time was standing still. She leaned dangerously close to him, a few inches from his face. She gave him a crooked smile and closed the space between them as she pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back wholeheartedly, placing his hands on her delicate waist. She pulled away from him and grinned. She phased out of grasp and smiled coyly before answering his question. Kitty melted through the floor she replied to the question that she knew was puzzling him. Without any hesitation she replied.

"I would."

**That's all. Hope I didn't ruin the pairing for you.**


End file.
